


Scorch

by Rotpeach



Series: The Great Tumblr Rehoming of 2018 [5]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Burns, Fire, Gen, Graphic Description, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotpeach/pseuds/Rotpeach
Summary: The "Strade lit you up" ending.





	Scorch

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for goretober 2016; prompt "burns"

There is nothing left of you but this lingering resentment,

a scorching heat like the fire that eats you alive, melting your skin and making it run like candlewax, because

you are looking down at yourself, at charred flesh and bubbling scabs, clumps of hair turning to ash on the basement floor, and you are looking up at him before you, at the rising flames reflected in his eyes and the pleased smile on his lips,

and you want, more than anything, to reach out and touch him with your gnarled and burning fingers, to wrap your blackened palms around his throat and spit in his face,

you want him to burn like you are burning, you want

something, something that makes up for this, something that proves you existed and proves you fought, you want to leave something behind

so you crawl, you drag yourself across the floor and feel pieces of yourself flaking off, scraping off, getting left behind,

(but that’s okay, that’s okay, that means you were here)

you drag yourself to his feet and look up, vision clouded, vision reddening, see little but know he is there by the laughter you hear over the crackling of your own flesh, hear him say,

“Are you gonna beg me to put you out?”

and you keep crawling, just a little farther, _just a bit more_ , feel your blood boiling and your throat drying up, feel blisters rising on your arms and skin sloughing off like layers of clothing, unraveling, know you don’t have much time,

and finally you do it, you reach him, you grab for his leg and you do not let go even when he growls in irritation and tries to kick you loose, tries to stomp on your face with his other foot, tries to pry you off with his hands,

(he’s getting frantic now as he reaches for a knife behind him, the embers are jumping from you to his pant leg and fraying the fabric like it frays your skin, the fire is licking him with a tongue of prickling pain and he’s starting to yell)

you do not let go no matter how many times he stabs you, no matter how many times he shouts and threatens and writhes because this is all that matters now,

(this is all you have now)

you feel your muscles locking up you feel your nerves die you feel you feel

you feel resounding emptiness in the pit of your dying body and you do not think you could let go now if you wanted to which is comforting somehow which is satisfying somehow

(just think, he will have to cut your hand off of him and even then there will a burn in the shape of your hand there will be proof of you there will be just one moment when he did not have control and that makes you feel you can finally shut your eyes)

you feel only that lingering resentment you feel that is all you are until even that is extinguished and then

 

 

 

you feel fine


End file.
